


Squeeze Me Tighter

by majesticduxk



Series: Coils of Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Crack, Dean/snake!Sam, Dominant!Sam, Double Penetration, M/M, Manhandling, Misunderstandings, Plugging, Sentient Bestiality, Stanford Era, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean, dubcon, non con, possessive!Sam, snake bondage, snakehandling(?), spn!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean checks up on Sam. He'll come make sure little bro is ok, then take off again. After all, this is for Sam, and he'll do what Sam wants. </p><p>Apparently though? That is <i>not</i> what Sam wants.</p><p>PLEASE NOTE: This story has snake!sam having sex with a human!dean. If you do not want to read this, TURN BACK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeeze Me Tighter

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have to thank a lot of people for this… bestiality (even sentient bestiality) was a very new area for me. And I ummed and ahhed about writing it but the idea would not leave my head. 
> 
> So once again thanks to the anon prompter for the prompt ([this prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/108669.html?thread=40855677#t40855677) for the kink meme (there is a fill already there, if you want to read more snaky Sam))
> 
> And a million thank yous to [Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/pseuds/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams) for the encouragement and gorgeous art, and to [whit_merule](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whit_merule/pseuds/Whit%20Merule) for the discussion and feedback, and hit_the_books and outoftheashes for the encouragement and editorial help!
> 
> this is my post for the square "Free Space" for the spnkinkbingo
> 
> See end for spoilerish notes.

A car came down the street, and Dean stepped back into the shadows. It proved the right move, as it stopped outside the house, and amidst some loud laughter, a tall man got out. Dean’s eyes narrowed. From the raucous yelling, and the way other passengers fell out, they all appeared to be drunk. What the hell was Sammy doing getting into a car with a drunk driver? Surely Dean taught him better than that?

A few more yelled words, and the tall - _very tall_ \- man walked into the apartment. Fuck – little Sammy had grown. The bastard looked to be much taller than Dean now. How was that even fair? Dean reflected sadly, before taking a steadying breath. Now that he’d seen his brother he wanted to… to what? To talk? Like that would go down well. Sam had stormed out the day after their last hunt, when Dean had refused to give up hunting, and refused to go to the hospital. 

It… it hadn’t been pretty. Sam had transformed in the middle of a fight, grabbed his backpack and left. If Dean was honest, there was something pretty fucking adorable about a snake dragging a bag - it’s not like he could throw it over his shoulder, right? Dean snickered before sighing. He shouldn’t even be here. Sam had made it very clear he wanted nothing to do with him. Even Dad had told him to stand down, but Dean was stubborn, and overprotective, and it had been five fucking months!

So as soon as he realised Dad wasn’t coming back for him (and no, he really wasn’t going to think about that), he jumped in the impala and headed to California. He was just here to check up on Sam, and Sam appeared to be happy, healthy, and living the college dream. It was what he always wanted, so Dean should just go...

A faint crackle had Dean spinning around, gun already in hand. Squinting into the darkness, there was nothing there. But he could have _sworn_ he heard something.

He maintained his lookout for a few moments, before turning back to Sammy’s place. Little bro must have gone straight to bed, as there were no lights on. And that, Dean decided, was his cue to leave. He’d only come here to make sure Sam was safe and healthy, and now that he’d seen his brother, there was no need for-

Dean froze.

There was no breeze, but the bottom of his jeans was moving. Slowly, slowly he reached for his knife – there was no way he could shoot whatever was rustling around his feet. He’d probably get his foot. Dropping his gaze, he stared straight into the face of a pissed off snake. Before he could adequately express his outrage, Sam was wrapped around his ankles and calves.

“What the fuck, Sam? Let go of me right no-ow!”

Sam, the fucking bastard, had pushed him over. Of course he’d somehow shaped his body to catch Dean as he fell. But honestly? Falling into muscle probably hurt more than falling onto leaf cushioned ground.

From Sam’s expression though, the little bitch probably knew that.

Closing his eyes, Dean took a moment. This did not go as planned. Dean was just going to make sure Sam was ok, then leave. And Sam obviously didn’t need any help. He’d spotted Dean from across the road and snuck up on him. Either Sam had improved, or Dean was losing his edge. Possibly both. Pushing off despondency, he opened his eyes, only to have Sam’s snout less than an inch from his eyes.

“What the fuck?” Dean batted Sam’s face away, but Sam just licked the side of his face, tongue catching the corner of his mouth, which was, “Fucking weird, Sam. That is just fucking weird.” Sam went to lick him again, and Dean grabbed his neck. Sam stared into his eyes and Dean swallowed. Sam was pretty scary. He tried pacifying his brother. “Look, just put me down. You’re a big boy, you can look after yourself, you can- _whoa >_!”

Sam hissed in his face before coiling himself around Dean’s waist and chest. Groaning, Dean stared at the sky. It reminded him of that last night with Sam. But they only did this when they were on a hunt, and Dean was in danger. Which definitely wasn’t the case now. And surely Sam should be helping Dean to leave, not trapping him. Speaking of which-

“You’ve made your point Sam. You’re strong. Now just put me down and we can pretend this never happ-Sam! Stop squeezing me! Dammit!”

All Sam did was curl tighter and then slither off towards his apartment. Groaning, Dean just dropped his head back and looked at the sky. Sam obviously had something he wanted to say, and there was no way he could break Sam’s hold. He flexed gently, before choking as Sam cinched tighter. Right. This was Sam’s show.

“Been a while since we’ve done this.”

Sam of course didn’t answer, but Dean relaxed into his bonds. Sam felt just as strong, and soft, and wonderful as ever. It was a smoother ride too, he’d obviously gotten better.

“Son of a _bitch_!”

Until he slammed Dean’s head into the door.

~o~

“I’m sorry, Dean! I forgot that you’d stick up so much higher. I’ll have to make it bigger…”

Sam was muttering something under his breath, but Dean ignored it. He couldn’t help laughing though. Sam looked up, a question etched on his face.

“Oh, I was just remembering the first time you changed and I knocked you out against the tree.” He couldn’t stop the belly laugh. “Karma’s a bitch, right?”

Aaaand there was the bitch face. Damn if he hadn’t missed that. Dean sent a smirk towards his brother, before his good humour faded.

“So, is this where you tell me never to cross your path again?”

Sam’s eyebrows shot into his hairline. “What? Dean, no! Why would I say that?”

“Because you don’t answer the phone? You ignore my messages?” Oh God, he sounded like a ditched girlfriend. “Look, Sammy, I was just checking up. You seem healthy, strong, and when the fuck did you get so tall?” The words burst out of him.

Sam wasn’t impressed. “Seriously? That’s what you want to ask me?”

Dean could feel the tension rise, because sure… there were other things to ask: Was he eating properly? Did he have friends? And why the fuck was he in a car with a drunk driver? And then the obvious: had anyone found out Sam was a snake?

But Dean had no right to ask any of that! Sam had taken that away. 

And of course Dean was worried. Maybe Sam had complete control over his change - he’d certainly come and got Dean fast enough, but there were enough times when Dean had been sure Sam had it all under control, then had to throw Sam under the couch before John saw him to be worried. The worst time (and Dean couldn’t help smiling), had been when John had sat down on the very couch hiding Sam. Luckily John had been too drunk to hear Sam hissing angrily beneath his ass. Then, as soon as John left, the little bitch came out and bit _Dean’s_ fucking ankle.

But that was then, and this was now. Of course Sam was doing fine. So Dean would leave, and let Sam keep his apple pie life. After all, wasn’t that what Sam wanted?

Apparently not, going by his brother’s distraught expression. Sam massaged his head, looking at Dean like _he_ was the one who’d done something wrong. Sam opened his mouth to say something, then snapped it shut, eyes flashing. Dean took an instinctive step back. Human Sam was looking a little snaky.

“It’s probably time I went. I’m sure you’ve got things to do. Anyway, it’s been good seeing you, Sam. Maybe try answering your phone next time?”

It was a poor attempt at joke, and Sam didn’t even bother responding. Sighing to himself, Dean went to walk past, wondering how he managed to fuck that up so magnificently, when Sam’s arm shot out in front of his face. Intent on getting out of there, Dean went to duck under, but Sam’s hand on the back of his neck stopped him.

“What do you want, Sam? An apology, because I already said I was sorry and-“

This was growing old, Dean decided, as his nose met the wall. Sam’s body was hard and heavy behind him, and if he wasn’t mistaken, that was definitely snake like hissing in his ear. Great. Just great! Whatever control Sam had was gone, because Dean walked in and messed everything up. Fuck, Sam must be so angry with him. 

“Wanna let me up, Sam?”

“No, Dean. I don’t.”

If anything, Sam leaned in harder. Dean blinked. What the hell did Sam want? His pound of flesh? Suddenly Dean was over it.

“I’m not here to mess up your life, Sam. If you’d just waited five fucking minutes, I would’ve been gone and we wouldn’t be having this conversation. And if you recall correctly, which I certainly do, _you_ dragged me in here!”

“You don’t get it, do you, Dean?

Sam’s voice was low and in his ear and - fuck! Was Sam grinding against his _ass_? Dean’s brain barely had time to compute before Sam had pushed away from him. Instinct more than anything had Dean jerking an elbow back, earning him a pained grunt.

Dean stayed facing the wall. “Not a lot to get, Sam. You don’t…” Ugh. Enough was enough. There was no point to this. And those were definitely tears in his eyes. “You know what, Sammy. I don’t need this shit. I’m glad you’re ok. And that you’re a big boy who can take care of himself. So I’ll take off, and just call me when you want to talk.”

There was no response from Sam, and head bowed, Dean turned towards the door. It was hard putting one foot in front of the other, but he’d always, always do what was best for Sam. 

It was, therefore, something of a surprise to get punched in the kidney by something substantially larger than Sam’s hand. Spinning on his heels, Dean once again came face to face with a rather pissed off snake.

Dean’s jaw dropped, and before he could think of what to say, Sam struck. For a moment, Dean thought Sam was going straight for his crotch, and his hands came up to cup the front of his jeans protectively. Sam missed though, getting his face caught on the side of Dean’s jeans. Sniggering, Dean removed one hand to pet the top of Sam’s head, when the asshole bit.

“Sam!”

Not his leg, oh no. The asshole bit through the waistband of his jeans, and continued to attack until he got a tooth firmly in the seam. Then, making steady eye contact with Dean, Sam ripped his way down. Shocked, Dean stared at the pants hanging half off his body. What the actual… A quick look at Sam revealed him staring at Dean with a startling intensity.

“Are you staring at my cock, Sam?”

The end of Sam’s tail twitched. Dean twitched too. That was fucking embarrassing.

“I don’t know what you’ve been up to, Sam, but… know it’s called a trouser snak- this is ridiculous!” Dean cut himself off. He was babbling. It’s not like snake Sam could say much anyway, but the staring was a little disconcerting. And there were more important things to complain about. “Fuck, Sam! This is my only pair of jeans!”

Judging by the way he disposed of the rest of Dean’s clothes, Sam really didn’t care.

~o~

“We’ve really got to stop meeting like this.”

Dean was putting on a good face, but he could feel his anger rising. Which was a problem, because there is No Fucking Point being pissed off with a giant snake. Especially not one who has you wrapped up in his coils. Even knowing what would happen, Dean flexed his muscles, then grunting as Sam squeezed tighter.

“I don’t get why you do that,” he complained. “It’s not like I can actually get out, as you’ve proved multiple times, and I seriously don’t get why you ruined my clothes. What the fuck am I supposed to wear, Sam?”

Sam was too intent on covering every part of Dean’s body with himself to respond. And there was the second problem: Dean was naked and covered with a giant snake.

“C’mon, Sammy, let me get some clothes, and we can talk this out.”

Sam responded by loosening his coils, and dropping Dean on the floor, only to come and lay on top of him. Sinuously he slid up Dean’s body and - _ah fuck_! – His body wasn’t quite as smooth as Dean thought.

“Wanna watch where you’re wriggling, Sam?”

~o~

As it happened, Sam _was_ watching where he wriggled. When he’d gotten out of the car and caught scent of Dean, he couldn’t believe it. Equal parts of horror and happiness was a really confusing feeling. So he didn’t stop to think about it, he just waved goodbye to his classmates, went inside, then shifted and headed out to catch himself a Dean.

It had been laughably simple. Or maybe Sam really was just that good, but he’d caught Dean unawares and trapped him in no time. And that had been the problem. Once Dean was safe and sound, covered in his coils where nothing could hurt him, Sam got that feeling again.

That feeling where Dean felt so damn good, and Sam wanted to do… _things_.

That wasn’t new. For as long as he could remember he’d had feelings for Dean. When in human form, he could control it better. He didn’t _need_ to bruise Dean’s hips so that anyone who got that close ( _and no one better get that close_ ) knew that Dean was owned. But when he was in his snake form, his instincts were closer to the surface.

Now? Sam had much better control over his snake-self. He didn’t need to wrap Dean in his coils so no one else could touch him, and if he really wanted to, he could shift back. He and Dean could talk, or Dean could walk out and Sam would never see him again.

But Sam didn’t want to. He wanted to make sure Dean knew where he belonged, right here with–

Sam’s musings were interrupted by Dean’s weak attempts to struggle out of his hold. Hissing his irritation, Sam nipped at his brother’s shoulder. Not hard enough to hurt, or draw blood, just hard enough to show his brother he meant business. Although now that he looked at that delightfully freckled shoulder… Sam ran the edge of his tongue over a particularly delicious looking spot.

“Don’t you even think about it, Sam!”

Sam’s response was a harder bite – still no broken skin, but definitely a warning. Which his brother finally heeded. Oh… Sam narrowed his eye. He always thought Dean needed a firm hand. And while right now he technically wasn’t in a position to do anything with hands… Sam pressed himself harder into Dean, rubbing himself over Dean’s hardening cock. Oh, that was nice...

Taking a deep breath, Dean stilled himself. Sam rewarded him by loosening his coils, slightly, and flicking his tongue over one perky nipple.

“That is not a reward, Sam! Put me down!”

Interesting. Even in snake form, Dean could read him well. How well, Sam wondered, before looping himself around Dean’s muscular thighs and pulling them wide apart.

“Sam!”

Scenting the air, Sam could recognise a sweet muskiness. All his snaky senses were telling him to follow that scent and taste. All his human ones were too. As the vote was unanimous, Sam undulated down Dean’s body, letting him feel the press of his muscle, flattening against him and letting Dean feel how strong he was, only to press off again. He couldn’t resist a little detour on his way to that delicious scent, stopping to lick in and around Dean’s belly button. Eyes fluttering, he gently head-butted that delicious softness, wondering if all of Dean taste that good.

Sam had intended on ignoring his need to lick and knew and claim every part of his brother, instead quickly working his way down to where he longed to be buried, but Dean’s outrage lit something inside him. Ignoring Dean’s complaints, Sam took his time to taste and learn all the little parts of Dean. As he nuzzled, he could feel Dean’s belly rhythmically tensing beneath his body. Looking up the length Dean’s body, Sam could see Dean’s mouth drop and his eyes flutter in a most interesting manner…

In his excitement, Sam accidently bit Dean.

“Fuck- Sam! Keep the fangs away!”

He ignored his brother's words. Dean was into this just as much as Sam. And that was good. Coiling his way back up to Dean’s face, Sam flicked his tongue back over Dean’s nipples, just to feel him shiver beneath him. He assessed them, before deciding he couldn’t bite them until he was in human form. While biting was fun in his snake form, he couldn’t aim and play in quite the same way. Petulantly he fanged at a few freckles, missing all of them. Yeah, best wait until he had hands and human teeth. _Then_ he’d have fun.

“I am _warning_ you, Sam!”

Sam hissed a laugh and flexed his coils, squeezing Dean, and spreading his legs just a little more. Dean cursed, but it wasn’t like there was much Dean could do. Sam was so much stronger. So much bigger…

“You put that tongue anyway near my mouth, and I swear I will bite it.”

Sniffing, Sam slowly coiled around Dean’s arm, face coming _very_ close to Dean’s before choosing to go south. _Choosing_ being the operative word. The complaints went on and on. While Sam didn’t really hear them, the words vibrated through Dean’s body. Which felt quite nice really. But enough was enough. They both knew what was going to happen. Nipping lightly at Dean’s thigh ( _Sammy, I fucking warned you-_ ), Sam coiled down and around before head-butting into Dean’s balls.

Sighing a soft breath, Sam breathed in the delicious scent of Dean. Yes. Yes this is where that sweet musky scent had come from. Sam eyed Dean’s shadowy cleft hungrily and nuzzled slightly, before something the scent of something else… something sweet and delicious hit him. Recoiling, he looked around, and then up. In the short moments he had been nosing at Dean’s ass, Dean’s rather impressive cock had filled and was now towering above him. And that scent… 

“Ss, ss, ss.” Sam laughed softly, but not softly enough. Dean heard him, blushing bright red. Sam watched with interest as that blush spread down his body, finally turning his dick a deeper shade. He couldn’t resist tasting the blush - he could have _sworn_ Dean tasted all the sweeter - he followed that blush up to the sweet tip of Dean’s cock where the he found the source of all that moisture. Sam hissed excitedly, nosing at Dean’s weeping slit before licking oh so delicately – 

Sam’s musings were interrupted by Dean struggling in his hold.

~o~

Fuck. This was terrible. Just fucking terrible. Sure, Sam had not stuck that snake tongue in his mouth - although it was obvious he wanted to - instead he’d just wormed his way down Dean’s body, and it felt... Fuck, there was no point lying to himself: it felt wonderful. It always had, the rub of those scales over his body. Sam was both hard and soft, rough yet smooth. It made him feel safe, exactly like when they were younger. Except now, it also felt– 

“ _Jesus!_ ”

Now Sam was winding his way around his cock, and–

“Oh _God_!”

Licking at the slit, and holy _fuck_ could that thin, supple tongue do amazing things, but it was still–

“Wrong,” Dean choked out. “This is wrong, Sammy. Not only are you my brother, you’re a fucking _snake_!”

Sam’s response was hiss and stick his tongue in Dean’s ass.

~o~

“Sam!”

Huffing slightly, because _of course_ Dean kept on complaining, Sam kept licking at Dean’s sweet hole. The scent of Dean was strongest here, and he closed his eyes, feeling the heavy weight of Dean’s balls against his head. Closing his eyes he rolled his head, feeling those soft sacks move against his head. He wondered how they would taste… Moving back, Sam cocked his head he eyed their soft plumpness, then regretfully shook his head. He needed to explore more. He didn’t want his first time with Dean ruined because his body decided that Dean’s balls were food. Although they probably didn’t feel like an egg, he didn’t want instinct to take over and try to suck them off Dean’s body. He hissed his snaky laugh again - he’d try that in his human form. 

He had more important things to address anyway. While Dean’s cock had tasted nice - very nice, in fact - Sam wanted so more than that. And so did Dean. That much was obvious. As Sam’s tongue found his way back to Dean’s hole, he sighed happily. His brother’s body was so welcoming, Dean’s ass opening up so willingly beneath his tongue. But so fucking _slowly_. Of course this was something else that would be easier in human form. But Sam wasn’t changing. No, he could feel the way Dean was still trying to break free. Bitchily, he tightened his coils just that little bit tighter, before releasing his hold on Dean’s cock, and Dean’s cock only.

“Son of a biiiiiiii-!”

Sam let his tail slide over Dean’s sensitive hole, revelling in his brother’s gasped curse as the tip slid smoothly in. Undulating with excitement, Sam pushed forward a little more, hissing angrily when it stuck. He should have somehow slicked Dean up and stretched him out. Not that was possible… Idly Sam licked around where his tail was wedged in Dean’s behind.

If Dean’s groans and sighs were anything to go by, it felt good… and the way he relaxed and let Sam slide in just that little bit deeper. Hearing Dean’s enjoyment was good… great even. But Sam wanted more.

“Wha-wha? Why ya stopping, Sam?”

Sam hissed happily, which resulted in Dean’s hole clenching around him. Well of course, Sam thought smugly, licking around Dean’s gaping rim, Dean was made for this, made for him. And now Sam was going to fill him right up.

He hissed at Dean again, hoping that conveyed how good Sam was going to make him feel. Slowly, luxuriously, he wound himself around Dean, letting his body move up, luxuriating in the feel of Dean’s bare skin. His brother was so soft. Experimentally, Sam used his tail to prod at Dean’s hip and belly. Ignoring the outraged squawk, Sam fanged gently at Dean’s softest spots, before allowing his body to turn and coil, taking Dean with it.

“The fuck, Sam?”

Dean’s complaints were muffled by the mattress. Sam took a moment to admire his handiwork – it was seamless the way he’d turned Dean in his hold, till that lovely freckled behind was perfectly… Sam took a moment to tighten his hold then hissed his satisfaction. _Now_ Dean’s ass was perfectly presented.

Rutting against Dean’s curved cheeks for a moment, Sam took a moment to coil down and taste that sweet hole again. When he was human he would take his time to spread Dean out, and lick and taste every last part of him. For now though, he ran a final lick along the back of Dean’s balls - and the bastard giggled! 

“That damn tongue of yours tickles, Sammy.”

Shrugging internally, Sam slid smoothly up Dean’s back, letting every scale linger where the curve of Dean’s ass met the base of his tail. Squeezing slightly he released his dicks, rutting against Dean’s buttocks. 

Although Dean was held tight in his coils, he froze. 

“Wh… what the fuck is that?”

If Sam had had eyebrows - and hair - his eyebrows would have been hidden. He hissed condescendingly, all, _what? You didn’t know I had two dicks_? From Dean’s snarl he got the message loud and clear. 

That settled, Sam went back to rutting against Dean, cock rubbing gently over Dean’s puckered hole. Dean clenched and tensed, but he was wrapped firmly in Sam’s loving coils. All he could do was clench that little hole, letting it wink at Sam seductively. 

“Sammy. Sammy, you’re not going to actually… we’re not going to...” Dean trailed off, unable to even say the words.

He took a deep breath, probably to say something else annoying, Sam thought resentfully. Well, he’d had enough of it! So Sam just settled down, letting his weight sink into Dean, pushing him into the mattress beneath them. Dean couldn’t move, Sam’s body so tightly encasing him, so when Dean spluttered, Sam politely placed a coil under his forehead. He was a gentleman after all. 

Dean turned his face away, and Sam could feel the tension radiating through him. It was the unknown, Sam decided. Dean never deal well with that. And Sam could certainly put him out of his misery!

Decided to answer the unasked question with action, Sam surged forward, sighing breathily as one cock slipped past Dean’s wet and open rim. His tail and tongue had done a damn good job. Dean gasped, and Sam squeezed him gently. Dean was being such a good boy now. Not that he had much choice - he couldn’t move away if he tried. Sam revelled in finally being inside Dean. He’d wanted this for so long, and almost couldn’t believe it, but when he thrust forward again, inch by glorious inch until his belly scales rested flush against Dean’s ass, he couldn’t deny the truth of Dean’s warm, soft embrace. God, if he had his hands right now he’d be spreading those glorious globes and just looking at the sight. 

Just imagining it was almost too much. Panting against Dean’s shoulder, he writhed in excitement, tail kinking and nudging his second cock up against the first. Both he and Dean froze. 

“No, Sam… you _seriously_ can’t be thinking…”

Sam really didn’t want to hear it. Surely Dean understood that this was how it was meant to be?

It was a sign. They were obviously thinking the same thing. And it was a damn good idea! Licking Dean’s cheek reassuringly, Sam curled around and made his way back down Dean’s body. Idly slithering over the coils that were holding Dean’s perfect, muscular thighs in place, Sam turned and was face to face with his own back. Baring his fangs Sam swayed in place, leaning left and right until the solution hit him. Smiling widely, he tickled at Dean’s thigh with his tongue before pulling Dean’s legs wide once more. 

And, oh, wasn’t that a sight. Sam’s scales shimmered in the light, their colour perfectly complementing Dean. That wasn’t the best part though. Best was the fact that Sam was buried as deep as he could get in his brother. Sam squirmed happily, pausing as Dean moaned and clenched around him. And didn’t that feel good. God, Dean was so hot and tight and so _perfect_. 

Perfect as Dean was, Sam hissed unhappily. Things weren’t still quite right. Sam’s snake dick was smaller than his human one, and he really wanted to fill Dean completely - to touch him in places so no one else had, to make sure that Dean knew he was made for Sam and Sam alone. He shifted unhappily, brushing his second, swollen cock against Dean’s thigh. He really wanted both dicks buried in his brother’s glorious hole.

Dean proved once again he could read Sam like an open book. “I know _exactly_ what you are thinking, Sam, and let me make it clear. It’s not fucking happening.”

Sam treated that with the disdain it deserved. Eyeing Dean’s hole, Sam ran an experimental tongue around the edge. Dean squeezed tight, attempting to deny him, but soon enough Sam could slip his tongue in. And if he could slip his tongue in, then…

Drawing his head back, Sam positioned his second hard and leaking cock against Dean’s hole. He hissed excitedly as he thrust forward, watching that his red and swollen cockhead push at Dean’s rim. 

“Sam, no! It won’t fit! You’re already so big.”

While that was kind, it was untrue. Sam was very family with his penis - all three of them - and his snake cocks were not impressive. Not by human standards. 

“Sa-am.”

Tapping Dean’s thigh admonishingly with his chin, Sam went back to thrusting. Just tiny little pushes that encouraged Dean’s rim to lovingly give. And when it gave, when he felt his cock slide so smoothly against his other, Sam had to restrain himself from biting Dean’s hip. 

And it felt even better! Dean was so tight and hot and so fucking perfect! Narrowing his eyes, Sam stared at Dean’s stuff and stretched hole. Now that he there, he was ready to claim his beautiful Dean, mark him from the inside out. 

“Saaaam.”

Jerking back, Sam snaked his head back up Dean’s body, staring at his brother. Perhaps Sam expected Dean to be angry or upset. Instead, Dean had turned his face to side. His mouth had dropped again, the pink tip of his tongue just visible. Sam couldn’t hold his tail back, thrusting hard into Dean, watching his mouth draw into a pleasured ‘o’. 

Which was all the encouragement Sam needed to surge forward burying himself once, the instinct and need to take and claim and _make Dean his_ overwhelming him.

~o~

Dean didn’t know that snakes could growl until Sam was growling in his ear. Now that Sam’s cocks - and they were going to talk about that because what the fuck two cocks  
Sam? - were filling in his ass it… 

“Ahhh!”

Fuck! It felt good. With two in there it was hitting him just– 

“Nggggg, there!”

–right. Now if only Sam he could get a hand on his own cock. Forgetting for a moment who had him bound, Dean attempted to move his hand. He was quickly reminded when Sam not only squeezed tighter but managed to get a coil around his wrist. If Dean hadn’t been half out of his mind with pleasure, he would have had more than a few things to say to the selfish, selfish - 

“Mother _fucker_!”

~o~

Sam swelled with satisfaction as his brother came untouched. He knew what Dean had been after when he started shifting in his hold, but that was _not_ the way it was going to be. And it was obviously the right decision - the feeling of Dean’s ass milking him through his orgasm was heady to say the least. 

Now that Dean had had his pleasure, it was Sam’s turn.

 _Take it_ , he hissed against Dean’s neck, _you’re mine, so take it all_.

And Dean did. Sam hammered against Dean, tail flapping in effort to get himself deeper inside his brother. It wasn’t enough, and with a growl Sam flattened his coils, pushing them under Dean’s hips to get him higher and it was enough it was enough - 

Even at this point Sam knew Dean would _kill_ if he bit him while a snake, so he attacked the bed beside them, fanging at the nearby furniture even as he felt his come flood his brother. Sam thrust one, two, three more times before coming to rest. His cocks softened and shrunk too quickly, retracting into their pouched. That would do at all! With an annoyed his he quickly plugged Dean’s ass with his tail, breathing a sigh of relief. 

Beneath him Dean’s muscles flexed as he tried to move. He got nowhere. And then he started using his internal muscles to push at Sam’s tail. He still get anyway. 

“Really?”

Sam felt incurably smug, rubbing his head against Dean’s shoulders in small, satisfied circles. He’d certainly shown his brother who was the strongest one, and that should have gone a long way to proving to Dean how important he was, and how he wanted - 

“So I guess that’s it. Our last goodbye.” Dean was silent for a moment. “I’ll still have to borrow some clothes, Sammy, you wrecked mine and…”

Sam could not believe what he was hearing. His brother, was an absolute _idiot_. Dean was still babbling when Sam lifted him up, slithering to his room. It was hard going. He never realised how much he used his whole body, tail included, until he couldn’t. But there was no way he was taking that out of Dean. No matter how thick his big brother, Sam was going to teach him exactly where Dean belonged. 

Finally settling them onto his bed, Sam tightened more around Dean. His brother was silent for a moment. 

“So you’re not letting me go?”

Sam shook his head. 

“You going to change back so we can… ah… _talk_ this.”

 _Not on your life_ , Sam hissed in his ear. 

That was going to wait until tomorrow. Probably after he’d fucked Dean again. At least twice. Yeah, Sam thought, as he settled down, Dean plastered against him. That sounded like a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I am *hand waving* a number of things here, ok. Take it as given that Sam was able to stretch and moisten dean appropriately, and that his physiology allows him to get both dicks in Dean. 
> 
> I welcome concrit and discussion. If you have any questions, you can hit me up at my [tumblr](http://www.majesticduxk.tumblr.com)


End file.
